Crocodile Queen
by Tinkerbell-69-4ever
Summary: Ok this is a story on the book Mara daughter of the nile by Eloise Jarvis McGraw it starts at pretty much the beginning of the book and changes everything its my first fic so bear with me people in this story Mara becomes the Queen of the Crocodiles R
1. Intro

This story begins with Mara while she is on the Silver Beetle or whatever it's called, remember different beginnings make different ends. Sorry but I can't remember names.  
  
Sheftu had just gone off to talk to Nekoncuh and while they were gone Mara went to the side of the boat and looked out at the crystal clear water of the Nile. Mara didn't want to spy on them they were her friends. While she daydreamed a crocodile popped its head out of the water and quickly yet soundlessly like a hunter swam towards its prey. Mara didn't notice until it was too late and the crocodile had her in the water.  
As Mara was dragged into the depths of the Nile she couldn't help but think her life had come to an end. But it hadn't her life had just taken on a new beginning.  
  
Note: I know it is really short but I don't even know if I can post this or not so bear with me more will come soon. 


	2. Chap 1 Where am I?

Note: Okay lets get this worked out the last chapter was only the intro and didn't really count this is the first chapter and I wrote it last night in pen it was 3 pages but I'm not sure how long it will be on the computer. Please review and I know some people won't read this authors note and I know this because I tend not to read them. Well heres the first chapter enjoy. ( ;) (  
  
"talking" thoughts normal  
Mara Daughter of the Nile fan fiction  
Crocodile Queen  
Chp 1 Where Am I?  
  
Mara awoke in a room that looked like the walls were made of ... no it couldn't be. She reached out and touched the wall. I'm in a giant bubble. Am I under water?  
"Where am I?" she asked no one in particular. Mara was mostly just asking herself so she was very surprised when someone answered her question.  
"Mara, you are in my home, my under water (bubble) Palace." The crocodile headed God Shayim said appearing at her side. (I know that's not his name but I don't remember what it really is and I don't own a copy of the book to look it up in so bear with me. ( )  
"Why am I here?" Mara asked frightfully.  
"Mara, you are here because I wish for you to help the gods and the crocodile to get rid of that horrible woman who dares to care herself pharaoh."  
"But why can't you just leave that to the rebels. I mean they have plans and know what they're doing." Mara responded shakily.  
"The rebels are taking to damn long! You could help them in many ways so I want you to do just that help them. You shall be the queen of the crocodiles and shall answer to no one other then myself and the other gods. You are Ra's truth, my follower and the daughter of the Nile. Ra shall also grant you a gift." Shayim quickly replied leaving Mara no time to argue any of his points, nor time to process what he was saying he continued. "We (the Gods) have chosen you because you will fit right in with the nobles. You may not know it, but you are a member of the royal family. You see when you were three summers old and your sister the pharaoh ten summers old; she sold you off to be a slave because she didn't want anymore people interfering with her plotting. You must realize you were a nuisance to her constantly following your big sister around. She didn't want anyone else to have her royal blood either. So in the end she tried to get rid of you when you return she will eventually recognize you and when she does you will get revenge on her for all she has put you through."  
"But...But what am I supposed to do? I don't have power or any training in fighting nor do I have any real talents and-" Mara's ramblings where cut short by Shayim.  
"Don't worry Mara you will know what to do if you follow your heart."  
"But what if I don't?"  
"You will. Now let us continue we do have to get you back to the Silver Beetle before people notice you're gone." Shayim quickly pulled out a small bag that looked like it was going to burst. He opened it carefully. Mara gasped as she looked inside.  
  
Note: ok I cut it off a little bit before planned but you know I don't have a lot of time to type right now so I won't start updating frequently until sometime in July please review. 


End file.
